undertale and horrortale crossover
by anthonymaxalien
Summary: Note that I already read horrortale comic even though there making more soon. And yes in this fanfiction. After Chara genocide route. Sans was killed by Chara and the world calm to be reset somehow instead of resetting back sans found a glitch to the world and woke up finding himself alive in another twisted evil version of his au. Now alive and trying to a way to get home.
1. chapter 1

Note that I already read horrortale comic even though there making more soon. And yes in this fanfiction. After Chara genocide route. Sans was killed by Chara and the world calm to be reset somehow instead of resetting back sans found a glitch to the world and woke up finding himself alive in another twisted evil version of his au. Now alive and trying to a way to get home he then see a kid struggling with another him and his brother trying to kidnapped her how would sans reacted to this au and would sans make it in his home world.

Spoilers for horrortale

There was a dark place a dark void that so dark you can't even see your own self a place where the reset begins after genocide a reset after death but this was no reset it was a gateway a dark red portal opening from the void. As sans couldn't tell what it was but somehow fall in that portal all though sans could be thinking could that be hell. But he was so weak so close to dying he was just done with his life he knew he failed miserable. But all he could remember is frisk slowly turning into Chara he didn't know why this happened.as he closes his eyes later on he wake up alive in snowdin.as sans get up slowly from the snow.

Sans: what...how did I? But? I died?

As sans looks around and then remembers that he reset

Sans: oh what am I thinking. I reset after I died. Heh? I always keep thinking that the end of me.

As he smiles and walk to the snow and find his way home. As he walk he know is that snowdin is pretty much rundown and messing like if it look it like a apocalypse happen.

Sans: huh? Wait? Genocide? No...that can't be. *Looks around* well maybe it is maybe I might have a chance at this.

As he walk to the town he then realize some thing really wrong with people as he saw his folks eating human flesh and people making hot dogs out of people and a lot gore and blood on the floor as he walks by more and smells the scent of blood. As he walk by there playing a song called funhouse - wall of pride. As he hears the song as he travels more into the town smelling the blood and seeing blood and ruins. Looking at all his people. Feeling discussed and seeing everyone all cannibals and savages. Sans start shaking and feeling more scared and frightened. To the point he put his hoodie on and hides his face and runs back to his house where he remember to see if his brother normal. As he went to the door and slam the door shut and even lock it the first time. He then run and try to find his brother but he was part of it.

Sans: pa-papyrus! There some terrible crap going on what the * going on!

*Turns around and see papyrus drinking human blood* papyrus!

Horrortale papyrus: oh hey brother! Look what I found. Hey your not sans why your skull fix?

Sans ran out of door and left the house. As he quickly ran to the forsets as he still hears the song. Sans now scared for his life and now realize he is screwed. This is not his home world undertale it now horrortale. Where all the horror begins.

Sans hides in the back dark spooky woods all by himself.

Sans: what the hell! Where am I! What the * just happen! This is * sick * I never curse like this in years! What the * man! Papyrus and everyone like cannibals eating humans. No...no! This is bold crap! I just lost everyone and I'm stuck here. *Start to cry a little as tears fall to the snow* that means my world got destroyed from Chara! That *! Did this she destroyed my world and now I'm here! That means I'm alone... *Start to get angry as his right eye turns blue* Chara you'll pay! People of snow in you will all pay for killing innocent children humans and eating them like animals! You'll all pay...mark my words.

As sans lying down with his back on the dead tree and looks up to the stars

Sans: papyrus I'm sorry... toriel and frisk...even griliby my old buddy...I well avenge all of y'all...just wait my friends...

Now sans realize he in the world of horrortale full of cannibals and real monsters. He is all alone now getting revenge for the humans what would he do next. How would he find his home. Is his home really gone? Stay tuned.


	2. chapter 2

Like I said in the last part spolier alert of horrortale. Now let's begin thanks for the likes.

After 3 days later sans already found a abandoned cabin in the woods lucky they had a headset and a music player already in there with a old wooden bed and with a candle lucky sans light it up with his blue fire. As the cabin liuminated blue. now sitting on his bed and listening to gothic rock that the only songs they had in it. But sans had no choice so he sit in the bed listening while being worried about how the world is so messed up and twisted.

Sans: well...aleast I'm safe and sound. Or should I say safe and down. Heh...

As sans look to the window and See's someone running to the dark woods. As the person got sans attention he choose to stay in the cabin just thinking about what would happen if he actually went outside to help the person out what would happen to him would he be killed by someone waiting for him outside. Would this be some type of trap? What would happen? So sans couldn't resist. He had it to help. So he got up out of the bed and walk outside of the cabin door looking left and right in a very caution way. He got out of the cabin and walk outside slowly and trying to find the person who was running. He saw a human it was a girl who was running with one arm and had the other arm cut off as blood was pouring all out of her missing arm. As she was starting to look pale. So sans walk to her quietly and slowly seeing if she was one of them.

Sans: hey... Kid your okay?

As she look back at sans. Sans noticed she is normal and looked very sad hurt and very scared. Sans understand how she felt infact he felt more sorry for her sent she human and can not ever defend herself against them.

Sans: it's okay kid. I know how you feel I'm not gonna hurt ya.

Girl: my name is Aliza and you?

Sans: I'm sans... Sans the skeleton...no worry I'm not the other sans.

Aliza: okay...

Sans: hey kid come with me. Your looking kinda a blue there.

Aliza: sure...

Sans walk with the girl to his cabin and locked the door. And put her to bed.

Sans: alright kiddo just sleep tight I well help you.

As sans use his powers to heal her wounds from her missing arm. And Know is her right ear is been cut off. He was shocked to see how they treated her like that. so he heal her right missing ear to heal the wound. After that Aliza was asleep. He realize he did good for helping the poor soul in this dark world. Sans begins to wonder if he can kill one of them. That might make happy and slowly taking down everyone. And see if he can find the king to restore order to this world. He then wonder if maybe Chara is here and frisk. He then start wondering of Chara isn't all bad after all. Then he thought of flowery the one papyrus has always been talking about how friendly he is. Maybe he knows something. But sent he in another au it can be real hard to find his friends back in this au. Minutes later he found a piece of paper and a pencil and start it to draw a map of snowdin and remembering all the places he been through. He thought if maybe he went back to where the child fall at there might be a gateway to another au or the human world. He was questioning himself but he didn't care about it. All he wanted to do is get out of this nightmare with Aliza and see he can go anywhere but here. Before they find her and kill sans himself.

Sans: if my plan is right. I could go back to where the child fall at and maybe enter the ruins. But of course. But it just toriel I'm gonna bump into which I have to take her out and see if I can leave the underground and enter the human world. Or enter another realm. But it might be a suicide mission. But hey...*smiles* anywhere but here right. Humans we'll be easy to deal with. Geez I never thought i we'll be this smart as alphya.

He decided to take a nap with her and wait to dawn.

5 hours later...

Sans wake up and look around making sure there safe.

Sans: well. Time to get up then. *Sans get up from his bed and wakes Aliza* wake up sleepy head.

Aliza wakes up and see sans. Then rubs her eyes to see clearly of he not horrortale sans.

Sans: easy kid. I'm not who you think I am. By the way I want to ask you something? Do you have anyone that you know as a friend?

Aliza: well there is that one flower who help me out from toriel why?

Sans thought of how evil toriel is and became shock knowing that she was always nice but in this au she totally different.

Sans: oh... I'm not surprised I think everyone crazy here. A talking flower you say? Well I know him before in fact my brother always talks to him for some reason. Where is he?

Aliza: he gone? He went missing and left me with sans and papyrus.

Sans: *his eyes goes complete black* oh really. Well no worry's he going to help us one way or another. Or not HE'LL BE DEAD RIGHT WHERE HE STANDS.

Aliza start getting afraid of him. After hearing his deep voice and black empty eyes.

Sans: *his eyes goes normal* sorry about that. Don't know what was I thinking. You have to understand this world can really change you.

Aliza: I wonder why...it change me too.

Sans: you see what did I tell ya. Aleast I have my sense of humor still. That the only thing I got left.

Aliza: how can you still have that? Even if where the only ones who has there sanity about to be sheared away by these monsters.

Sans: your right. Which means I need to find flowery.

Aliza: who cares about him. He left me for dead.

Sans: true. But I need him just case if my old...friend...comes back then maybe she can do a awesome bloody genocide on everyone here.

Aliza: that'll be great if that happens. But how can one person do so much damage?

Sans: trust me she a demon. She can do all that. That why I need flowery cause he Chara best friend.

Aliza: a killer demon who best friends with a flower? Seems legit.

Sans: I know it sounds crazy kid. But God damnit everyone crazy here. Aleast Chara has her limits.

Aliza: find...

Sans: alright let roll.

After minutes later they head out outside of the cabin and now heading back to where the child fall at. Heading to the ruins. And trying to find flowery as a exchange for Chara to do a genocide route on horrortale.

Sans: so kid. What the word in the street?

Aliza: blood...

Sans: I saw that trust me. But anything else should I be aware of?

Aliza: toriel sans and papyrus and the queen...

Sans: a queen? Who the queen?

Aliza: undyne.

Sans: yeah... I'll make sure she won't be the queen in my world.

Aliza: she was just doing what right for her people.

Sans: oh ok. So it cool to eat humans and make hotdogs out of there guts and other sick crap right?

Aliza: no...

Sans: listen kid. I'm against all this. In as a matter fact I'm been listening to Gothic rock 5 hours and hearing the radio in snowdin play that. So much I'm feeling super edgy as a rock.

Aliza: what edgy?

Sans: uh like someone who dark or something like that?

Aliza: I'm edgy...

Sans: I know is. Well I can't blame you right?

As they walk to the forsets and know is they saw a flower hiding in the tree. Sans was wondering if that the flower she knows.

Sans: hey look that the flower.

Aliza: yeah that the one.

Sans: yeah but he looks kinda of creepy.

The one eye flower comes out of the tree and looks Aliza and sans. All thought he knew sans was different then the one he knew earlier.

Flowery: hey! Aliza! Been looking all over for you. Where the hell you been?

Aliza get quiet and ignored him and looks somewhere else feeling upset about him for not showing up.

Sans: well flowery I'm not gonna start. But flowery you have to come with us.

Horrortale Flowery: oh so I'm gonna let some stranger tell me what to do.

Sans: listen freak. I just want get outta here. We can do this in good way or the bad way. *His right eye glows blue*

Horrortale Flowery: alright alright. You win besides you can beat up those other monsters in here right?

Sans: I wouldn't really say that but maybe one out of a time maybe. But we have to hurry now!

Horrortale Flowery: alright but if anything happens your on your own.

Sans: deal. Aliza?

Aliza: find...

Sans: alright then let get the hell outta here.

As sans flowery and Aliza headed to the ruins sans feels the same energy he has and sense it a mile away. He knows that another sans is coming right this way. And there running out of time.

Horrortale sans: well...well...well... Aliza ran away. She could be here any moment

Horrortale papyrus: she couldn't got that far? She just a child.

Horrortale sans: don't give up papyrus. She here...I can smell her...

Horrortale papyrus: now you listen here little dumbing! Undyne wants the human so we can't eat her! That why I had to smack you the back of your go damn head. You lucky your still alive.

Horrortale sans: whatever...let just find her so I can...uh..take her to undyne.

Horrortale papyrus: sure thing sans.

Horrortale sans: talk about muitable personalities

Horrortale papyrus: is that even a word?

Horrortale sans: heh...

As the two walk and trying to find Aliza and then all the sunned he felt a energy just like him. He stopped and felt it from a mile away.

Horrortale sans: hey papyrus...I'm feeling a very strange feeling here.

Horrortale papyrus: is it your stomach again? I swear...

Horrortale sans: shut the hell up!

As horror sans look around trying to find the energy and where was it coming from but he knew it came from straight ahead to the ruins. He knew something wasn't right. And maybe the child could be there too.

Horrortale sans: alright let go...

Horrortale papyrus: you sure your alright?

Horrortale sans: papyrus the * girl! Is right there! Just shut up and follow me!

Horrortale papyrus: I'm really starting to dislike you sans but alright you better right about this.

Horrortale sans: no worry's this time for sure...*smiles creepy*

Horrortale papyrus: wow. That scary.

Back to where undertale sans is at with his gang of heros. They head to the ruins where toriel is at. And sans is being very cautious not let her know is them. But his curious got the best of him. And he want to know how she is.

Sans: look guys. I need to check up on someone.

Horrortale Flowery: Don't you dare think about going in there. That place is a death trap for everyone.

Sans: I can handle it i just want to know why she became who she is. Maybe I can prevent this from happening in my world. Take care of Aliza I mean it.

Horrortale Flowery: sure.

As sans was about to go inside toriel house. He then thought about her in his world. He felt more upset that maybe all of his friends are dead but still. It feels more sadder seeing all of his friends acting very evil savages roaming the world and all they care about is human meat. He started to cover his tears before he walk in and thought of Chara might be the one saving sans and his new friends from this world if not then sans and his team must travel to the human world. Even though there might be problems. But sans didn't care it anywhere but here. Stay tuned for the next part of this fanfic.


	3. chapter 3

Now for part 3 and also requested by my friend. So here it goes no spoilers here sent the story line is going to be completely different so here it is.

After all the event happen this is going to Chara side story after she killed sans. Chara was in snowdin and about to erase the world for good. When she was going to do it someone has appeared right next to her. It was a glitching sans with all different colours around him full of error words appeared he freaked her out. She never seen someone like this before and almost thought he was sans.

Chara: what... No I kill you...how did you?

Error sans: trust me...you don't want to do this...this au is not supposed to be destroy...I'm the destroyer of all au's.

Chara: but how this possible... What you mean au's

Error sans: alternative universes

Chara: why should listen to you. My best friend has died and now I'm avenging him. And all the monster here in this world. But there so blind they don't understand there all cowards. This why I kill all of them. They well die even you.

Error sans: I been that path before but I'm never gonna let you hurt this world.

Chara: let me guess you destroy all the au's what the difference between you and me? Where both doing genocide.

Error sans: I destroy bad au's that deserve to be erase from the universe!

Chara: well...find *drops knife* kill me then...I don't care...

Error sans: you kill sans. Now sans is in another au because of you

Chara: wait how that?

Error sans: I don't know! It happens!

Chara: right... You expect me to help him? You stupid...

Error sans: listen to me...you help him...or I kill you!

Chara: there have to be a better reward then me being alive and helping my enemy

Error sans: find I can take you to another au and you can do genocide all you want deal!

Chara: deal

Error sans: *nod*

As errors sans open a portal to the horrortale world he push Chara off to that world. And smiles.

Error sans: well that should do. Little punk!

Back to sans as he went to toriel house

Sans: oh man...

As sans realize how horrible it look like and hears dead child voices in the house. And start to wonder what happened to them.

Sans: well I don't even want to know...toriel?

He then walk and saw toriel upset all alone. Hearing these voices. As she look at sans and then remembered how normal sans looked like and was shocked. She felt like everything was back to normal.

Horrortale Toriel: sans? Is that you?

Sans: toriel! Oh my God what happened to you?

Horrortale Toriel: I don't know...everything is messed up even me.

Sans: *looks at her* look...are you upset about something?

Horrortale Toriel: yes the new queen

Sans: let me guess undyne right?

Horrortale Toriel: how you know? You don't look like your from here? Are you?

Sans: I'm not...*looks down* but if I was. I just want to tell you that I would never be part of undyne. I'll never do that. But I think something else happen to me well my other me. And that why he is who he is.

Horrortale Toriel: I know...but where all starved to death that why where all like this where addicted to human flesh...I never wanted to be part of this...

Sans: then why accept?

Horrortale Toriel: I have no choice...what else I'm going to eat?

Sans: yeah i guess your right. Your not gonna suffer anymore.

Horrortale Toriel: really?

Sans: yeah...*smiles* I got a surprise for you. Just turn around and close your eyes.

Horrortale Toriel: alright...

She closes her eyes and turns around for sans. Sans already knew what he had

To. After what toriel did to all the kids down there and she already did eaten a lot of kids down there. As the dead kids told sans and he knew what she did. So he had no choice but to end her. Even know she looks a lot like her friend. So sans summons a bone and toss it right through her chest which killed her instantly. As sans had tears after killing her.

Sans: sorry...but I'm afraid...your having a bad time as well as I do...

Sans walk away burn her house down with his blue fire letting all the souls free. As sans walked away he heard the kids thanking him for what he did. But sans ignore them. And leaves the house and walk to his team with a very sad look.

Horrortale flowery: hey buddy your okay?

Sans: nothing...Aliza what about you?

Aliza: fine...You?

Sans: no worry she gone...I had no choice...she had to be dealt with...*cry's* she suffer to much...just like my friend did...

Horrortale Flowery: alright let's go already before what his face get here.

Sans: alright let go!

As all of them went to the ruins they went to the same place where Aliza fall at.

Aliza: well this is the same place why where here?

Sans: two things I can do one wait for Chara. Two go in the human world with ya.

Horrortale Flowery: well...none of this is a good idea. This is stupid we travel all the way for nothing. Just a sucide mission!

Sans: shut the hell up! Why the hell I need you anyway. This is my mission right here! I lost everyone in my world alright!

Horrortale Flowery: so who gives a damn! You killed my crazy ass mom! Which I don't care. And I lost my dad who was a coward and let this crazy ass fish rule this world.

Sans: well...uh...a least I'm the only one doing things around here!

Horrortale Flowery: well that is right. But maybe we can try my way now.

Aliza: guys he here!

Horrortale sans and papyrus have arrived and both of them hearing them yell. Even horrortale sans was happy to see Aliza for his need. While papyrus wanting to kidnapped her right away. But horrortale sans know is something werid about it. Is that he sees another sans in his view. And freak out of seeing sans. Know that how he look like before. Sans looked and saw horrortale sans and he looked more creepy and scary looking to the point he had blood all over him and a crack skull. Sans was wondering what happened to his skull and know where the blood came from. Sans knew that he take her arm off and cut her ear off. He knows that he want to do something to her. While horrortale papyrus act the same way as he was. Makes sans more sad cause horrortale papyrus act so much like his papyrus.

Horrortale sans: sans?...but how the?

Sans: you! *His right eye turns blue and summon his bone and toss 30 of them at horrortale sans*

Horrortale sans: *smiles* heh...*his right eye turns red and summon his bone and toss 30 of them at sans*

As they toss all of there bones kept smashing into each other. As they we're aiming the same direction.

Horrortale Flowery: well this is badass in a way.

Aliza: there both fighting the same way?

Horrortale Flowery: interesting...

Sans summon his gaster blaster and horrortale sans summon his gaster blaster both shoot laser at the same time.

Sans: so you like hurting innocent kids huh! Working with some evil queen. Thinking that it cool to eat humans! I'll never be like you! You Aliza too much! I'll kill you for this!

Horrortale sans: what a matter? Having a bad time sansey?

Sans: she the only thing I have left and i'll die if I have to!

Horrortale sans: hell...I'm never becoming like you. Your a joke sans.

Horrortale papyrus: ohhh pretty colors. Alright human come to papyrus!

Horrortale flowery jumps on his face scaring him to death with his eyeball.

Horrortale papyrus: sans! My sans! Help! There this scary flower on my face get it off!

Horrortale Flowery: run Aliza!

Aliza ran away as quick as she can to get away from the fight. As sans and horrortale sans keep shooting blaster they both blow up causing them to fly out and fall from the ground. As both of sans were tired and in pain.

Sans: just...*heavy breathing* give up!

Horrortale sans: what ever you say punk ass.

Horrortale sans get an axe and try to chop sans up. But sans dodges it and hold his are trying to take it away from him but horrortale sans was stronger then him. As he can see his evil looking eyes. The face of a killer right in front of him.

Sans: give up bro! It over!

Horrortale sans: dude. Your so freaking weak as hell. After I'm done with you Aliza well be my snack. There nothing your dumbass can do about it.

Sans try to hold it but horrortale sans almost chop his skull out. But grabs the axe and stabs it inside horrortale sans half cracked skull and pulls his whole skull out.

Horrortale sans: ahhh what the hell!

Sans tore his skull off with the axe. And now Carry's the axe and smiles.

Sans: wow Iooks like you were being to hard headed heh.

Horrortale papyrus saw what sans did and toss the flower out of his face and runs for his dead brother horrortale sans.

Horrortale papyrus: nooo! You kill my brother why! How could you!

Sans: *sad* hey look I'm sorry buddy. He had to go.

Horrortale papyrus: I see how this is I'll tear you apart!

Sans just walks about and feels sorry for him. Every papyrus try to grab his axe sans just pushes him back. Feeling his pain for his brother.

Sans: please papyrus stop I'm sorry

Horrortale papyrus: you'll pay for this!

After seeing him struggle he saw some one stab horrortale papyrus. As horrortale papyrus falls and dies. He saw Chara in front of him. Sans was worried if she was gonna kill him next but he already want it to be over with.

Chara: well sorry about your friend. He sure looks like your brother.

Sans: he not...*looks at horrortale papyrus dead* but he did had one and I kill him...I understand if your upset you can kill me Chara...I don't want to live anymore I seen to much evil I kill people. I seen so much blood shed I want to be over with. *Crys* I'm just done with this! Please Chara end me!

Chara is soulless but understand his pain realizing he seen too much and even Chara know that this world is much more evil. She then looked at horrortale flowery. Who remind her of her Flowery.

Chara: flowery?

Horrortale flowery: Chara? Wait your not mine chara.

Chara: seems like it. But you do look like my best friend.

Horrortale flowery: so is you.

Chara turns around and walks to sans. While sans was on his knees crying. Sans looked up and see Chara and her red genocide eyes all he saw in Chara eyes was pure evil. Evil that remind him of the world he living in horrortale. He then look at her like a god if destruction.

Sans: before you kill me... Kill everyone! In this world!

He then grabs Chara arm and looks at her with a angry look on him while he still crying after so much evil he deal with.

Sans: Chara! I want you to start genocide in this horrible world kill everyone now!

Chara: as you wish

Chara then turn around and carry her knife and walks to the town of snowdin about to start a genocide route in horrortale. Chara then stops and looks at sans.

Chara: sans. Your world has a chance to reset. You may live.

Sans then smile with joy and ran to Chara and hugs her.

Sans: thank you... Chara. thank you... You don't how much this means to me I can finally go back home with my brother and toriel.

Chara: don't forget frisk.

Sans: wait she there too?

Chara: *looks at sans* of course.

Sans felt very eerie for seeing Chara right in front of him who wants kill sans and his brother and everyone. But now a fallen hero. Chara smiles and put a knife in front of him reflecting him.

Chara: what you did. I already did.

Sans: I don't care just kill them.

Chara then kiss sans in the lips. And wrap her arms around him.

Sans: uh chara?

Chara: Don't forget this.

Sans: s-sure...

Chara: next time we'll meet I promise.

Sans: sure.

She walks away from him and walks to snowdin. As the portal open up behind sans a portal to undertale. Sans then smile.

Sans: well what the hell where waiting for let go come on guys.

Aliza: guys? Anyway is this over?

Sans: yes it is. *Tears of joy and smiles for the first time*

Horrortale Flowery: well let go then. Nothing for me here.

As they walk to the undertale portal they left and went back to undertale snowdin everything back to normal everyone alive. Like nothing never happened. Sans smiles and walks to snowdin everyone looks normal no blood no cannibals. Sans then run and goes to knock on his brother door.

Papyrus: *open door* yes sans? Your gone again.

Sans: *hugs papyrus* brother I'm back!

Papyrus: sure sans. Finally your back. Now help me clean up this mess I made!

And who are they?

Sans: my new friends.

Aliza: hi.

Horrortale Flowery: wow he nice.

Papyrus: of course I am freak. Now let get moving. The great papyrus needs cleaning after my spaghetti.

Sans: well?

Aliza: this is a better world. Hey how did my arm and ear grow back?

Sans turn around and saw error sans as error sans smiles to him and disappeared completely.

Sans: I may never know but thank God where here. I love ya guys thanks for keeping me comfort.

Sans hugs Aliza and horrortale flowery

Horrortale Flowery: no problem I guess your plan did work after all.

Aliza: he sure did. Thank you.

Sans: Don't thank me. Thank Chara. For bringing us here.

Sans looks up to the ruins and thinks of her. And walk into papyrus house with Aliza and horrortale Flowery. As they close the door.

Back to Chara in horrortale hours later...

Chara already kill everyone and did genocide route in horrortale and everyone died. As Chara lay down in the grass enjoying the view. She then see error sans next to her.

Error sans: you did well. Another au destroy.

Chara: I guess your right. I think my world is way better then this.

Error sans: well I did bring asriel back alive for you he in his demon form for now but he'll probably be back to normal.

Chara: really? You did it for me?

Error sans: it's the least I can do. After all you deserve it

Chara: I think sans and I are gonna get along just fine.

Error sans: I hope cause this au traveling is just the beginning.there more au need to be destroy and I think you should bring sans in.

Chara: why?

Error sans: he owns me for it as well. But well let him enjoy his time. Why you kiss him?

Chara: cause. He need it badly. I feel bad for him.

Error sans: maybe you can visit him?

Chara: maybe.

As they both lay down on the grass and enjoying the view. Now sans is back to his world with his new friends and Chara actually save the day. Now sans can finally sleep well. And some day if there another au crossing over sans well be ready for it with his new friend Chara. And his two new friend horrortale flowery and Aliza.

Thanks for reading this. All though this is the end of the fanfic but Don't there well be more fanfic I well be doing with the same story but new au crossing over undertale so stay tuned. And the end.


End file.
